


We talked for a bit and then we started kissing

by normalhollywoodnerd



Series: Bemily Week 2019 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bemily Week 2019, Coffee Shop, Day 1, F/F, Fluff, Lowkey stalker Chloe, The Bellas Find Out, Two clueless dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalhollywoodnerd/pseuds/normalhollywoodnerd
Summary: When Chloe and Stacie can't find Emily and Beca, they decide to track them on Chloe's 'Find My Friends' app. They're surprised to see they are at a coffee shop so they decide to go see for themselves what they are up too.I suck at summaries, this is my work for Day One of Bemily Week





	We talked for a bit and then we started kissing

The Barden Bellas was more than acapella group. It was more than a bunch of girls singing together, it was a sisterhood. None of them could have known they were changing their life when they signed their names on that audition sheet. Their first college year was difficult. With bad set-lists and an obsessed captain, they didn’t know they were actually building an unbreakable bond. It wasn’t until after winning the ICCA’s that they realized how much they cared about one another. 

They got to a whole new level of friendship when they got the Bella house in their second year. By the end of it, they knew pretty much everything about each other. They were a true family. Sure, families could fight and argue, but they knew they would have one another’s backs forever. 

When Emily Junk came in the picture in their senior year college, they did their best to include her properly. She was the first girl to join them since their second year where they recruited Flo. Chloe was the most worried of them all. Over the years, the redhead had kind of become the mother of the group. Being the oldest and the incredible person that she was, the girls had no problem with her taking the lead. She did everything she could to make Emily feel like they were her family. To help her develop the bond they had created through those years. She fought with the school board to let Emily live in the house with them, even though all freshmans were supposed to be in the dorms. They made an exception for Emily since it probably was the last year of the Bellas and they felt a little bit bad for them.

Chloe knew having Emily live in the house with them would bring the girls closer to the freshman, but she did not expect Beca Mitchell to care that much about Emily. Even when the tiny DJ denied it, Chloe knew Emily had bursted through her walls quicker than all of them did. The redhead was surprised one day to come home to the both of them watching a movie on the couch even though Beca had always said she hated them. After that, Chloe started paying more attention to the little gestures Beca made for Emily. She started waking up earlier, making, two cups of coffee, one for her and one for Emily, and getting the cereal box out because she knew it made Emily feel a little less nervous when her day started like with Frosted Flakes. 

Beca had never done anything like this for any other Bella. Chloe could see they were getting closer, but whenever she would ask one of them about it, they would quickly deny and say they are only friends. She wasn’t the only one to have this suspicion. 

One day, as she was watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine in the living-room, Stacie came in asking her where Emily was. Aside from Beca, Stacie was the one who had gotten the closer to Emily. She had kind of taken her under her wings, helping her adjust to college life. Sure, sometimes her advices weren’t the most appropriate, but Emily quickly got over the initial shock of being asked all about her sexual life and understood how Stacie wasn’t a shy person. In fact, she was the complete opposite and it felt nice to be able to ask any question she had without fear of being judged.

“I don’t know, I thought she was studying in her bedroom.” Said Chloe without looking away from her show.

“She’s not, I just checked her room.” Said as she plopped down next to Chloe on the couch, her head resting on the redhead’s lap.“ She’s been complaining about some paper she had to write so I thought I might be able to help.” 

Chloe, who seemed finally interested in the conversation to pause her show, was starting to worry a little bit. “We should ask Beca, if you don’t know where Emily, she certainly will.

The both of them got up from the couch. They quickly made their way to the attic room only to find out Beca wasn’t home. 

“Stacie, it’s an emergency right?” Said Chloe when they returned to the living-room. “I mean, we don’t know where both of them are and they didn’t say they wouldn’t be home.”

Stacie knew exactly what Chloe was talking about. Being the good ‘mom friend’ that she was, Chloe had made all of the Bellas logged in the ‘Find My Friends’ app on her phone. She had assured them she would only use it in case of an emergency where they couldn’t find one of them. Since it seemed to be the case here, Chloe got her phone out and opened the app. Stacie was peering over her shoulder, almost making her fall by the way she was clinging to her arm. 

“Oh M aca-G! Why are Beca and Emily together and we don’t know about it?” Chloe exclaimed as she jumped in excitement.

“Stop jumping and look at where they are so we can got spy on them!” Said Stacie as she tried to calm Chloe down.

“Stacie! They are at that small coffeeshop just outside campus. We have to go see them. Now!” Stacie seemed just as excited as Chloe. They both quickly grabbed their coats and got into Chloe’s car. 

About 10 minutes later, they stood outside the coffeeshop. They had decided in the car that they would just come in and confront them, but right before they were about to go in, they saw Beca and Emily through the window. They were seated at that table in the furthest corner. Books and papers were sprawled everywhere while steaming mugs were sitting in front of them. They were talking eagerly, Emily occasionally typing on her laptop. The taller stopped for a second to take a sip of her hot beverage while Beca glanced at what she had written only to nod eagerly. Emily put down her mug and started putting her hair in a messy bun. Beca seemed to freeze for a second, staring at Emily with her mouth open, but when she realized the freshman had finished tying up her hair and had started going through all of their papers, she coughed awkwardly and took a big sip from her own mug only to burn herself. Emily seemed oblivious to the whole thing since she had once again started typing on her computer. 

“Okay so, they’re kind of cute. What do you think is going on between them?”Asked Stacie while looking over to Chloe.

“I honestly don’t know. I don’t they are in a relationship since Beca probably wouldn’t be this embarrassed, but they certainly aren’t just friends. We should just go in and ask them.”

Beca was the first to notice Chloe and Stacie when they came in. She looked back at Emily and tilted her chin towards the pair. Stacie went to the counter to get them cups of coffee while Chloe made her way to their table.

“Hey guys!” Said Chloe as the reached the table. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” The both of them didn’t look like they had just gotten caught on a date, in fact, they seemed kind of calm.

“We were just getting a cup of coffee, what are you doing here? I thought you would be back at the Bella house by now.”

Emily was the first to answer. “Well, since Beca took the same psychology class as I am now, I asked her if she would help me write this paper I’m having trouble with.”

“We didn’t want to be disturbed so we came here. I spent a lot of time here in my first year to kind of escape college.” Added Beca. 

After paying for their coffee, Stacie went to the table to get Chloe. They waved goodbye and got out of the coffeeshop.

“Okay, so I don’t think they were on a date. I actually believed their whole ‘helping to write the paper’ thing.” Said Chloe as she walked back to the car, but she noticed Stacie wasn’t behind her anymore. The taller had, once again, stopped in front of the window to spy on Beca and Emily. They had gone back to writing Emily’s paper, but Beca had actually moved her chair closer to Emily’s so they would both be able to look at the laptop. Since they were now facing the window, it was way easier to see what they were doing.

Chloe noticed Beca was resting her left hand on the table while Emily searched through their papers. Suddenly, the freshman looked back towards Beca, but, by the way her whole body froze, she hadn’t realized how close they had gotten. They stayed like this for a couple of seconds, just staring into the other’s eyes, small smiles resting on their faces, before Emily looked back at her computer. The freshman took a sip from her mug with her right hand before placing it back and dropping her hand a lot closer to Beca’s. Slowly, like two magnets drifting towards the other, their hands got closer. First, Beca’s pinky wrapped around Emily’s. Then, without looking away from her computer, Emily moved her hand so her palm was staring up. Beca looked down at their hands and softly dragged her fingers along Emily’s palm and finally laced their fingers together. They both had small smiles resting on their faces, Beca looking down at their hands like she wanted to remember every single details of the moment while Emily stared at her laptop, eyes wide open like she couldn’t believe this was happening.

After that, Chloe and Stacie left to go back to the house. They felt like they were intruding their special moment. Most of the Bellas, apart from Beca and Emily, were home when they got back so they decided they would all watch a movie together. After a lot of negotiation, they finally decided to watch 10 Things I Hate About You. Around 30 minutes into the movie, they heard and car park and keys jingling and unlocking the door. They all stared in awe when they saw Beca and Emily messily kissing while they tried to kick off their shoes. They both got their coats off, lips never leaving the others, before Emily’s hands went up to cup Beca’s cheeks. Their kissing seemed to slow down while Beca’s arms circled Emily’s waist and hugged her closer. Emily broke their kiss only to make Beca let out a small groan. The taller giggled before resting her forehead on Beca’s. They both had their eyes closed while smiles invaded their faces.

“Ummm, are you guys seeing what I’m seeing?” Asked Amy loud enough to make the pair jump apart.

“So… Yeah we’re gonna just, um go now.” Said Beca as she took Emily’s hand and dragged the taller towards the stairs. 

“Wait! I think you both have some explaining to do.”Said Cynthia-Rose crossing her arms.

With a groan, Beca came back in the living-room, lacing her fingers with Emily.

“What happened? The last time we saw you guys you were only studying.” Said Stacie looking over to Chloe who nodded to support her.

Emily squeezed Beca’s hand before answering.“Well, we were studying, but we kind of got distracted and we talked for a bit and then we started kissing and-“

“That’s enough. Look guys it’s none your business. Emily and I are happy and that’s all that matters to you.” With Beca dragged Emily once again out of the room and up the stairs.

“That’s cute and all, but you better keep the door open!” Yelled Stacie after the two girls. They all took their places back on the couch and continued the movie. All of them were happy the two girls had finally found each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) Check out my Tumblr @normalhollywoodnerd


End file.
